fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Responsible Girl
Transcript The scene starts with Sugar walking around the room learning her potion test for tomorrow while, she is learning she trips over Diamond's magazines. Sugar: Diamond! where are you??!! Diamond: I am right here,sugar. No need to scream. Sugar:Why shouldn't I? You're Fairy's beginner guide magazines are all over the floor! Could you care to pick them up? Diamond:Oh sorry, I will clear it up. Sugar: Don't do that mistake again. While they are talking, Shizuka enters the room. Shizuka: Diamond! why did you leave all your make up in my room? Diamond: Oh I nearly forgot about that! Shizuka: Well! Go clear it up then! While Diamond goes, Sugar and Shizuka talk together Sugar: Don't you think Diamond is getting more and more irresponsible? Shizuka: I think so too! She left her make up in my room! She never ever cleans up her room! and She left her magazines in your room! Sugar: Well, let's see if she does that mistake again we will plan about what to do then. Shizuka:Alright Jewel sees Diamond cleaning and sorting out everything Jewel: Hey Diamond! what are you doing? Diamond: Oh just sorting out stuff that's all (Diamond thinks that she doesn't want Jewel to think she is irresponsible) Jewel: Could I help you? Diamond: Oh no no!! It's alright Headmistress Maureen makes an announcement: All Fairies and Princesses there will be a prom tonight so all girls should be ready to attend the prom tonight! Jewel: Oh wow!! A prom!! I bet Alana will be very happy! Diamond: Yes, sure she will (Says sadly) Jewel: Diamond.. what's happened? you look down.. Diamond:( Diamond gets a feeling she should tell Jewel) Well everybody thinks I am an irresponsible girl.. Jewel: (Jewel just wanted to ignore Diamond because she knows that's the truth) Oh I need to go bye!! Diamond sits down feeling helpless and cries, (sad song starts) Alana enters (Diamond's best friend) Alana: Oh dear! what's with the fountain, Diamond? Diamond: (cries harder) Shut up!! I am not crying for nothing!!!! Alana: Sorry.... alright, let's get to the middle of this (puts arms around Diamond) Diamond: (Hugs her) Alana: So what happened, Dia? (Dia Diamond's nickname) Diamond: Everybody thinks I am irresponsible. Alana: Well improve yourself then! There is no point crying over spilt milk! Diamond: (gets confidence) Yeah!! Thank you Alana!! Alana: Your welcome! Alana rushes and says: Bye Diamond gotta get ready for the Prom!! Diamond: Oh Alana! Diamond is on her own and speaks to herself Diamond: Right let's clean all rooms and then get ready for that prom! Diamond: Vanishes removas! All the rubbish in the room starts spinning Diamond: (opens hands and slaps her hands together the rubbish disappears). (Diamond suddenly gets angry) Diamond:Maybe they are the ones that are irresponsible (Diamond screams) (Diamond turns evil) Diamond: (with a sharp voice): Thinks I will clean up? Those stupid,irresponsible girls! Hahahah (Diamond flies out of the window) Later, The Universix come from the prom They say together: The prom was awesome!! Alana:But where was Diamond? Sugar:Probably cleaning, but we didn't tell her not to come to the prom!! All together: Diamond!! All together: Oh wow my room looks clean! Mine too! mine too! and mine too!! Alana: But the major question is, WHERE IS DIAMOND? Tailer As the next episode starts Diamond's gone and there is commotion and confusion everywhere. Universix transform and set out to find Diamond but the question is will Diamond come back? Find out in the next episode! Category:Episodes Category:Love Category:Evil